¿EL NOVIO?
by karenanzora 90
Summary: La Dulce Princesa conoce a Marshall el primo de Marceline. Pociblemente se enamoren. Pero ahy alguien que no esta deacuerdo con su posible amor ¿quien sera?
1. Un nuevo habitante en OOO

**Hola a todo este es mi primera historia, siempre he soñado con episodios de hora de aventura pero hasta hoy tengo la oportunidad de escribir una. Me encanta hora de aventura tanto como a ustedes, es mi programa favorito, y mi personaje favorito es la Dulce Princesa sé que para la mayoría ella es muy tediosa he incluso han creado el club anti Bonnie, pero yo creo es una locura ponerse a odiar a un personaje que ni siquiera existe, no lo digo solo porque me gusta ese personaje sino que también porque no me parece que la traten así sobre todo porque no tiene la culpa de que la crearan así. Disculpas si los ofendí o algo así no fue mi intención. Espero que les guste.**

CAPITILO 1 :Un nuevo habitante en OOO.

Era un día normal en la tierra de OOO. Una joven vampira de por lómenos unos mil años de edad estaba en su cueva durmiendo muy tranquila y pasivamente cuando de repente.

-toc toc, ¿Marceline estas hay? –

Marceline bajo muy fuera preguntándose quien puede ser que se atrevió a interrumpir su siesta con furia abrió la puerta y veo que un vampiro igual a ella con un par de maletas y un hacha-bajo, la vampira no cría lo que veía y con un poco de miedo dijo:

-quien eres-

-Marceline ¿no me recuerdas?- dijo el vampiro.

-la verdad es que no-dijo seriamente

El vampiro reflexiono un momento y luego dijo:

-os me habéis olvidado prima –

-¿Marshall, eres tú?-

-el mismo-dijo pícaramente.

-Marshall te aseguro que si no hubieras hablado en acento español no te reconocía-dijo Marceline con un poco de pena, provocando que Marshall se enfadara un poco. Hubo un gran silencio hasta que Marceline dijo:

-¿y qué haces aquí?-

-bueno es que…–

-déjame adivinar te echaron ¿verdad?-dijo Marceline

-si pero no-dijo Marshall

-entonces… ¿Qué paso?-

-primero ¿recuerdas a Fiona?-

-mmm…sí creo ¿qué paso con ella?-

-bueno ella es la novia con ese tonto cara de chicle de cinco centavos-dijo Marshall casi llorando-y no quiero estar hay viendo como se dan cariñitos esos dos. Segundo quería venir a visitarte y tercero papá me echo de casa por hacer una fiesta en la casa, luego hacer un concierto en el garaje, vender su porcelana más fina para comprar nuevas cuerdas para mi bajo-hacha-

-cuanto lo ciento primo, sobre todo por tu corazón roto-

-tranquila hay mas peces en el agua. Entonces ¿me puedo quedar a vivir contigo?-

-si no me aria nada mal un poco de compañía-

-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, gracias prima –

-de nada, total eres de mi familia y la familia se apoya-

Continuará…..

**Espero que les allá gustado subiré mas capítulos. Dejen reviuws**


	2. Familia secreta y un nuevo amor

**Hola a todos, primeramente gracias por seguir mi historia.**

**Guest: gracias por leer, no te preocupes es el inicio hay mucha acción y emoción por escribir.**

**Deyitha: gracias por tu mensaje significa mucho, tu historia es una de mis favoritas y tu comentario positivo me ayudo a seguir con la historia.**

**Ceberakuma: gracias por leer la historia significa mucho saber que tengo seguidores. **

CAPITULO 2: FAMILIA SECRETA Y UN NUEVO AMOR.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Marshall se había quedado en casa de Marceline, pero se comenzaba a aburrir pues nunca salía solo pasaba encerado un le dijo:

-prima estoy aburrido, ¿Por qué no me llevas a conocer OOO, sería bueno que conociera los rincones de mi nuevo hogar-

-mmm….. Me encantaría pero voy a salir no lo podemos hacer otro día-dijo apenada.

-no yo quería hacerlo hoy –dijo con muchas tristeza.

-¡tengo una idea-

-¿y cuál es?-

-ya veras, ven sígueme- dijo la vampira.

-ok-

Mientras tanto en otra parte de OOO, específicamente una casa del árbol, estaba un niño de por lo menos unos catorce años de edad llamado Finn jugando un videojuego con su buldog y perruno amigo llamado Jake.

- ya vera Jake esta vez venceré tu puntaje- dijo el rubio muy confiado.

-ni lo creas mi puntaje es súper alto nadie lo puede vencer, jajajajajajajaja- dijo el perruno amigo.

Siguieron con su pelea hasta que la consola escribió en su monitor.

"PUNTAJE SUPERADO GANADOR FINN".

-queeeeeeeeeeeee, nunca me hagan esto, al cabo que mi caria- decía Jake casi llorando

-acéptalo hermano soy un niño súper hello- decía Finn mientras hacia su danza de la victoria.

-si hermano ganaste pero no seas un presumido que…

No pudo terminar porque escucho un ruido

-quien esta hay- decía muy asustado, cuando de repente

-buuuuuuuu-lo asusto Marceline

-ahhhhhhhhh! Nunca me hagan esto- decía asustado

-veo que no se te quita tu temor hacia los vampiros Jake- decía Marceline.

-claro que no- decía Jake en mentira

-si como no…-no pudo terminar porque un humano la interrumpió.

-¿Marceline que haces aquí?-dijo Finn

-cierto primero les quería presentar a mi primo Marshall-

-hay otro vampiro mas- dijo Jake casi desmayado.

-tranquilo no soy tan malo como Marceline- dijo Marshall mientras iba entrando a la casa.

-menos mal, por cierto soy Jake el perro y el mi hermano Finn el humano- dijo más tranquilo.

-un placer Finn y Jake, ustedes se me hacen parecidos, ¿ustedes no conocen a una chica llamada Fionna y una gata llamada Cake?-dijo muy curioso.

-de hecho es mi hermana gemela y es la prima de Jake-dijo el humano.

-¡que! Finn tienes una hermana y Jake una prima NO LO PUEDO CREER- dijo Marceline muy sorprendida.

-pues créelo niña-dijo el perro

-¿Por qué nunca me dijeron?-

-no nos gusta hablar de eso, además casi no las conocemos solo las vemos quizá una vez al año o que se yo- dijo el humano.

-Marceline de que te sorprendes tú tampoco nos dijiste que tenías un primo haci que estamos a mano- dijo Jake.

-tampoco a ellas-dijo Marshall.

-qué quieres decir-dijeron en dueto Finn y Jake.

-que yo las conozco, y nunca me mencionaron de ustedes- dijo Marshall.

-nuestra relación con ellas es muy complicada-dijo Jake.

-ya veo la mía con Marshall es igual- dijo la vampira.

-pero bueno ya estuvo de revelar secretos familiares, yo solo venía a que le enseñaran a Marshall todo OOO- dijo Marcy.

-nos parece bien-dijeron los hermanos.

-bueno ya me voy cuídense- dijo la vampira.

Un rato después de que Marceline se fue emprendieron su recorrido.

-¿A dónde vamos?-dijo un vampiro entuciasmado.

-vamos al Dulce Reino-dijo el can.

-¡que! No me digan que aquí hay un dulce reino-dijo Marshall.

-pues si hay uno-dijo Finn.

-nooooo otro tonto reino con otro tonto gobernante cara de chicle-dijo el vampiro.

-oye tranquilo este reino es muy bonito y la Dulce Princesa una vez que la conozcas de caerá bien, lo malo es que está súper demasiado obsesionada con la ciencia pero aun así cae bien -dijo Jake.

-espera ósea que es una nerd-dijo el vampiro en tono burlón.

-mmm… no lose, se podría decir que si-dijo el canino.

-jajaja, es decir que además de cara de chicle es nerd, ya me la imagino a de tener unos anteojos súper grandes, aparatos en los dientes súper grandes que hasta le cubren toda la cara, y demasiado acné, jajajajaja, al menos ya tengo a quien molestar- decía riéndose a carcajadas.

-al contrario amigo es muy bonita-dijo Jake.

-si claro-decía Marshall.

-miren ya llegamos- dijo el humano.

(Entran al castillo y se encuentra a mentita el mayordomo de la princesa)

-joven Finn joven Jake –dijo alegremente la menta.

-hola mentita-dijeron loa hermanos en dueto.

-¿Qué los trae por aquí?-dijo mentita.

-venimos a ver a la princesa-dijo Finn.

-ahhh, está en su laboratorio-dijo mentita.

-lo ven nerd-*susurro* el vampiro.

-gracias mentita-dijo el perro.

Se fueron al laboratorio y encontraron a la princesa de espaldas escribiendo una formula.

-hola-dijo Finn

-princesa ¿como esta?- dijo Jake.

-hola Finn, hola Jake ¿Qué los trae por aquí? - dijo la princesa aún estaba de espaldas.

-veníamos el reino al primo de Marceline, Marshall- dijo Jake muy contento.

-esperen ¿Marceline tiene un primo?- dijo sorprendida y aún seguía de espaldas.

-si sorprendente no-dijo Finn.

-si es un placer Marshall… (Se da la vuelta para saludarlo y tanto la princesa como Marshall se miran detenidamente Marshall pensaba"woo es más bonita de lo que creía y yo que me burlaba de ella" y la princesa pensaba "es muy guapo" se vieron un buen rato hasta que les dijeron).

-princesa-dijo Finn.

-Marshall-dijo Jake.

Los dos reaccionaron.

-un placer- dijo apuras penas la princesa.

-el gusto es mío-dijo Marshall.

-oye te me haces muy parecida a alguien, ¿conoces al príncipe Gumball?-dijo el vampiro.

-s-si en mu hermano gemelo-dijo algo seria la princesa.

-¡queeeeeeeeeee, princesa tienes un hermano!-dijeron sorprendidos los hermanos.

-siiii pero casi no lo veo, de hecho tengo años ni siquiera sé cómo esta si está vivo o muerto, lamento no haberles dicho.-dijo la princesa un poco a penada.

-bueno pues pero estamos amado porque Jake y yo no te dijo que yo tengo una hermana gemela llamada Fionna y Jake un prima llamada Cake- dijo el humano un poco apenado.

-entonces tienen que saber que sus gemelitos están saliendo ósea son novios-dijo Marshall.

-que- dijeron en dúo Finn y princesa.

-lo que escucharon-dijo Marshall

-como sea amenos son felices-dijeron otra vez en dúo.

-pero aún no puedo creer que seas primo de Marceline-dijo la princesa

-y yo que sea tan bonita-dijo haciendo cara de tonto, haciendo que esta se sonrojara, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo artilo.

-hermana, hermana, no puedo creer que seas hermana de Gumball-dijo muy apenado.

-bueno creo que es mejor que nos vayamos hay muchos lugares por recorrer- dijo Jake.

CONTINUARA…

**Espero que les h****aya gustado subiré mas, dejen sus revuw.**


	3. AMORES Y DOCTORES

**Hola a todos, perdón por la larga espera, es que en mi colegio tengo nuevos maestros súper exigentes y en estos días me han dejado una enorme cantidad de tarea que apenas me quedaba tiempo de escribir pero como ven logre vencer eso y estoy escribiendo, pero antes de continuar mi historia quiero agradecer a:**

**-Anonima2012:** me alegra muchísimo que te este gustado eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo. Además te quiero agradecer por tu comentario respecto al primer capítulo, es un gran honor tener tu apoyo y saber que te encante, sinceramente gracias.

**-Nippah:** me alegre que te encanta y que leas mi historia, saber qué quieres que siga escribiendo me anima muchas gracias.

**-Deyitha: **me encanta que te guste y que pienses que es más bonita de lo que pensabas, eso muy bueno saber eso sobre todo porque eres una de mis escritoras favoritas, y saber que voy bien me alegra eh inspira a seguir escribiendo gracias.

**-Melissasocial: **gracias, me alegra que te guste, y que pienses que es hermoso, me motiva a proseguir con la historia.

**Y a todos los demás que lee esta historia les agradezco mucho por eso. Sin más preámbulo continuare con esta sencilla historia.**

CAPITULO 3: AMOR Y DOCTORES

-bueno creo que es mejor que no vallamos hay muchos lugares por recorrer-dijo Jake.

-cierto- dijo Finn mientras caminaban en dirección hacia la salida. Pero el vampiro rápidamente les dijo:

-¡ESPEREN!, ¿Por qué no nos quedamos un rato mas, no creo que a la princesa le moleste? ¿Verdad princesa?-dijo el vampiro esperanzado.

-no, no me molesta- dijo la princesa.

-¡SI!-grito Marshall.

-pero, no se pueden quedar más tiempo-dijo apenada

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-dijo Marshall decepcionado.

-es que, me imagino que ya te dijeron que me encanta la ciencia-

-si ya me dijeron que eres una total y completa Nerd-dijo el vampiro burlándose.

-oye, no me digas así, como sea la cosa es que me gusta la ciencia y por ello me inscribí en un curso de ciencia avanzada y nos reunimos todos los lunes, y verán hoy es lunes me toca ir-dijo entusiasmada.

-ahhhh, ya veo- dijo el vampiro un poco triste.

-pero puedes venir mañana, y con gusto te muestro todo el reino-dijo tratando de subirle el amino.

-CLARO QUE VENDRE-grito y observo que todos lo observaban muy raro y entonces dijo:

-es decir, sí, creo, tal vez, como sea, no se veré mi agenda-dijo el vampiro.

-está bien te veo mañana, bueno se me hace tarde me tengo que ir cuídate adiós- decía la princesa mientras salía por la puerta hacia su curso de ciencias avanzadas, dejando a los tres chicos solos en su laboratorio.

-creo que es mejor que nos vallamos, hay alguien que quiero que conozcas-dijo el humano mientras se dirigía hacia la salida acompañado de su perruno amigo

-está bien- dijo Marshall siguiéndolos.

Cuando salieron del Dulce Reino, iban en dirección hacia la casa de la princesa Flama la novia de Finn, en el camino Finn y Jake hablaban de quien era más fuerte si Godzilla o King Kong, después de hablar tanto sobre el tema se dieron cuenta de que Marshall no opinaba ni decía nada entonces Jake dijo:

-Marshall, Marshall-dijo Jake pero este no respondía entonces dijo:

-Finn hermano, creo que ya lo perdimos en el mundo del amor- dijo el perro

-a ¿Qué te refieres Jake?- dijo Finn muy confundido.

-Finn tenías que ser tan distraído, me refiero a que Marshall se enamoró de la Dulce Princesa y ella de Marshall, de eso se daría cuenta mucha gente-

-estén no te entiendo nada, además que te comprueba que los dos se enamoraron ah-dijo Finn.

-es muy fácil hay tantas evidencias: 1°-cuando la princesa voltio los dos se miraron fijamente y se vieran con unas caras que solo los enamorados se ven. 2°cuado se saludaron se hablaron casi tartamudeando, es más casi ni podían hablar. 3°Marshall no se quería ir, y la princesa lo invito a llegar mañana al castillo. 4°Marshall le dijo a la princesa que era bonita. Lo vez estos dos se aman y los ayudare a demostrarlo, ya veras,- dijo Jake muy decidido.

-y ¿Cómo vas lograr que se enamoren? - le dijo Finn casi en tono de burla.

-tranquis, tranquis, hermano deja todo en mis manos, porque después de todo yo soy el doctor del amor-dijo Jake en todo como un superhéroe.

-si claro, como digas hermano, perdón como digas doctor del amor, jajajajajaja-dijo Finn mientras se reía a carcajadas.

-Finn, no cuestiones mis poderes amorosos- dijo Jake súper enojado.

-poderes amorosos ni que nada-se sequia riendo Finn.

-Finn, si no fuera por mí no tendrías novia, y seguirías llorando por la Dulce Princesa- dijo a gritos el perro.

-si es cierto gracias a ti tengo novia y salí de la depresión, pero eso no te hace constar que ya eres el doctor del amor, solo has formado una pareja hermano, solo una-dijo seriamente Finn.

-sí, pero dentro de poco formare una pareja más y serán dos y si súmanos mi noviazgo con Arcoíris son tres, y ahí lo tienes hermanito casi tres parejas- dijo el can.

-si te digo que sí, que eres el doctor del amor, podrás vivir tranquilo-

-¡SI!-grito el perro muy desesperado

-entonces eres el doctor del amor-dijo el humano.

-LO SABIA-grito felizmente el perro.

-por cierto Finn ¿a dónde vamos? Que ya se me olvido-pregunto Jake mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-que no es obvio vamos con la Princesa Flama- dijo Finn muy ilusionado.

-denada-dijo pícaramente el perro.

-¿denada?-se cuestionó Finn.

-si gracias, a mi tienes novia-presumió el perro

-ya vas Jake-

-pus sí, si no fuera por ni intervención no tendrías novia-volvió a presumir

-además logre que tú noviazgo con la Princesa Flama le causara celos a la Dulce Princesa-dijo el perro.

-ya vas con eso, tú sabes perfectamente que la Dulce Princesa no está celosa-dijo Finn.

-ya no lo está porque le gusta Marshall-dijo Jake.

-ahhhh Jake, tú no tienes remedio- se dijo a si mismo Finn.

-sabes que mejor ayúdame a despertar a Marshall-dijo Finn.

-tranquilo lo tengo controlado-dijo-¡Marshall mira la Dulce Princesa!-dijo Jake.

-¿dónde?-grito Marshall, su reacción al comentario de Jake tan rápida, más rápida que un trueno

CONTINUARA…

**Bueno por el momento es todo sé que no he escrito mucho pero como ya explique antes tanta tarea me tiene succionando la cabeza, pero prometo escribir más en el próximo capítulo, por cierto gracias por tomarse las molestias de leer esta simple historia. Dejen reviuws.**


	4. Te odio Jake

**Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Espero que súper, bueno primeramente les agradezco por su apoyo y que lean esta historia, significa mucho para mí, perdón por la tardanza es que como ya le he explicado tengo muchísima tarea y enserio les pido una enorme disculpa, es que estoy haciendo problemas de física en ciencias y eso me cuesta, además reprobé un examen y me castigaron , y por si fuera poco la perversa de mi hermanita me agarro la laptop y la des configuro toda .Bueno siguiendo esto seguiré con la historia, pero antes les quiero agradecer a:**

**-Kevinkev 18: **hola, gracias por tu mensaje, bueno pensare la idea no te prometo nada, solo te diré que sigas leyendo tal vez te sorprenda.

**-Angely-Cristal:** holas, gracias por tu comentario, me agrada saber que te está gustando, me alegra que la dulce princesa también es tú personaje favorito.

**-Guest: **hola, gracias por leer significa mucho, no te preocupes la continuare.

**-Melissasocial: **hola, me da gusto que te guste.

**-Anonima2012: **hola, gracias por leer, yo también amo esta pareja, y al igual que tú también me entristece que no hayan muchas historias, pero bueno hay que disfrutar las historias que existen, me alegra que te guste.

**-Deyitha: **hola, gracias por tu comentario me anima saber que tengo tu apoyo, y que te encanto el capítulo, y muchas gracias por decirme que soy muy creativa, eso me amina, y hace que me sienta mejor , te lo agradezco mucho xoxoxoxoxo

**-Yukatsu0009: **hola, me alaga y agrada mucho saber que es tu favorita, no te preocupes no dejare esta historia por nada en el mundo, me encanta escribir, sobretodo acerca de esta pareja es mi favorita xD.

**Y QUIERO DECLARAR ALGO QUE NO DECLARE HACE MUCHISIMO TIEMPO: HORA DE AVENTURA NO ME PERTENECE, OJALA FUERA MIO, PERO POR DESGRACIA NO LO ES TT-TT. LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES LA HISTORIA, BUENO LA TRAMA.**

CAPITULO 4: TE ODIO JAKE.

Continuando con el capítulo anterior:

Marshall se centró tanto en el comentario del perro que sin darse cuenta chocó contra un árbol causando que los dos hermanos se rieran a carcajadas, provocando que el colmilludo se enojara diciendo:

-yo no le encuentro gracia-

-jajajajaja claro que si-dijo Finn, mientras Jake lo miraba con una cara (como la que le hico a la Dulce Princesa diciéndole "celosa" en el episodio Burning Love)

-y tú que me ves Jake, pareces un idiota- dijo enojado Marshall.

Jake le levanto las cejas de forma picara y le dijo:

-mmm… te gusta la Dulce Princesa-

-puf… ¿a mí? Claro que no-

-si claro, Marshall, entonces porque reaccionaste tan rápido cuando dije Dulce Princesa ¿eh?-dijo Jake

-por-porque… ahh…ah… yo…yo-

-¿yo que? Marshall-dijo Jake.

-yo… este…ahh…-pensó un rato-te nía que molestarla-trato de defenderse Marshall.

-¿molestarla?-pregunto el perro.

-si molestarla-

-¿Por qué?-dijo Jake.

-bueno… estén…porque…como saben ella es nerd no?-dijo Marshall.

-y eso que tiene que ver-dijo Jake.

-bueno en que mi pasatiempo favorito es molestar a los nerd, y técnicamente ella es una nerd, y por esa razón reaccione rápido-dijo muy muy nervioso Marshall, ya que no tenía ni la menor idea de que decir.

-si claro te creo-dijo con sarcasmo el perro, después de un rato agrego-vamos Marshall solo di que la Dulce Princesa te gusta, anda vamos son solo dos palabra "me gusta"-

-JAKE YA DÉJALO EN PAZ-le grito el joven humano.

-gracias Finn, este perro está a punto de hacer explotar mis nervios-dijo el vampiro, señalando a Jake.

-denada-dijo haciéndole una pequeña sonrisa-del hecho que Marshall no nos quiera confesar su amor hacia la princesa, no quiere decir que lo tengamos que presionar para que confiese-dijo Finn.

-¡Finn!-grito el vampiro.

-lo siento, pero es que se te nota que te gusta-dijo el humano.

-ya ves, ya ves, ¡se te nota la cara de enamoro!-dijo Jake.

-¡QUE NO ME GUSTA! ¡ENTIENDAN! ¡NO ES NO!-gritaba Marshall.

-además como me puede gustar, si ni siquiera la conozco-dijo más tranquilo el vampiro.

-¿a poco no crees en el amor a primera vista?-dijo el perro

-bueno, pues…no mucho-respondió el vampiro.

-¿y por qué no crees en él? Yo sí creo-dijo el humano.

-yo no dije que no creo en él, solo que no entiendo como una persona se pueda enamorar a la primera vez que vea a alguien-dijo el vampiro.

-bueno Marshall, cree me es posible, porque cuando la vez a los ojos y observas esas enormes y hermosas pupilas, te sientes atrapado, y cuando escuchas esa voz, una sinfonía que estarías dispuesto a oírla toda la noche, y sobre todo cuando, tocas su mano, esa textura, tan suave, como la palma de una madre amorosa y su cabello, arreglado o no para ti es el más hermoso del mundo-dijo Finn poéticamente, perdiéndose en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos.

-¿ah? Y a este que le pasa-dijo Marshall muy extrañado.

-déjalo está viviendo el momento-respondió Jake.

-¿el momento?-interrogo Marshall.

-sí, cuando conoció, a su novia-dijo en tono pícaro Jake.

-¿novia? A poco Finn tiene novia-dijo Marshall.

-si señorito, él tiene novia, no quiero ser meque, pero es la Princesa Flama-dijo Jake.

-¿Princesa Flama?-dijo muy confundido nuestro amigo vampiro.

-sí, así es-

-oye, y ¿ella es de fuego no?-

-hay, Marshall, por qué crees que es" **FLAMA" **–dijo el perro , golpeando lo en la cabeza.

-auch, eso duele sabes-dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-eso te pasa por ignorante-dijo Jake.

-¡queeeeeeeeee!, pero si yo solo quería saber si ella era de fuego- se defiende Marshall.

- vamos Marshall, solo un idiota no entendería, que si alguien lleva Flama en su nombre, se refiere a fuego, y en este caso el idiota eres tú-dijo, Jake dándole otro golpe en la cabeza.

-¡ME ESTAS DICIENDO IDIOTA ¡-grito enojado Marshall.

-¡no se podría ser!-respondió muy amenazante el can.

-tú te la buscaste lo buscaste, ¡perro idiota!-dijo Marshall, poniéndose, en pose de pelea.

-como tú quieras, ¡vampiro inepto!-respondió a su pelea, el perro.

-ya veras, caninus torpinus-dijo el vampiro.

Y empezaron a pelear, hasta que se oyó una voz:

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-

**Continuara…**

**Se, que se preguntaran, que está pasando aquí, jajaja acabo de escribir lo mismo que matado, en fin, pero lo sabrán en el próximo, capitulo, y yo también lo sabré porque hasta aquí se me acabo la imaginación y el tiempo ya que por culpa de mi hermana tengo que venir al ciber, en lo que me arreglan la laptop, sé que este capítulo, quizá, no sea muy interesante o entretenido, pero el próximo será más interesante, bueno eso espero, espero que les allá gustado, este capítulo, y ahora que lo pienso, el titulo no va muy bien con la historia, así que lo cambiare, y también la introducción, bueno no estoy muy segura, pero si ustedes, tienen, alguna idea, sugerencia, reclamo o queja, díganme, y por fa no sean muy duros, apenas tengo trece, no soy muy experta, bueno espero sus comentario, mil gracias por leer, los quiero mucho.**


	5. ¿GUSTAS ME?

**Hola de nuevo, primeramente les quería pedir una enorme disculpa ya que últimamente he estado algo ocupada con las tareas, actividades, laboratorios, exámenes, además he tenido que soportar a mis hermanas, quien diría que ser la de en medio es difícil, no puedo técnicamente hacer nada, y ayudar en las tareas del hogar a mí me dejan con el mayor trabajo, me gusta ayudar pero me dejan lo más pesado, ya que mi hermana mayor está en la universidad solo ahí pasa, y me hermana menor que no puede hacer nada porque supuestamente está muy chiquita, por favor, yo a su edad hacia mucho e incluso más de lo que debería hacer y casi ni me toman en cuenta, no tengo tanta responsabilidad con la mayor, o no soy tan chica como la menor, y a veces me siento invisible, y mal porque no puedo hacer nada mis dos hermanas me hacen bromas, y no puedo hacer nada si molesto a la mayor me da duro y salgo perdiendo aunque ponga queja, además ella da miedo, y la menor pues si le hago algo termino castigada, es un fastidio. También que estoy deprimida y triste, enamorarse duele es de lo peor, pero no debo dejar que eso me arruine la vida, por la vida sigue, al igual que la historia, espero que me perdonen por no actualizar, y no haber perdido a esos pocos lectores que tengo y lograr tener más, saben todo este tiempo me ha dado ideas para la historia así que a ordenarlas y a ver qué sucede, también gracias por leer y espero no decepcionarlos, y que les guste, tratare de hacerlo lo más largo que pueda, y como las notas de autor casi nadie las lee, comencemos.**

**Pero antes quiero agradecer a:**

**-Anonima20012: **muchas gracias por tu comentario y apoyo, me alegra mucho saber que te gusta, te hace reír, ya que mí idea en cierto modo divierta, es que y que la sigas significa mucho, un abrazo y un beso.

**-Deyitha: **te agradezco por el apoyo, u me alegra mucho saber que te hizo reír, y que te divierta, y me alega saber qué esperas el próximo capítulo, (yo también espero el próximo de tu historia) en fin, un beso y un abrazo.

**-Yukatzu009: **muchas gracias por tu comentario, y en un comentario anterior, me pusiste tu admiradora, y quiero que sepas que saber eso, me dejo sorprendida, jamás pensé en tener una admiradora, y saber eso, me da mucha inspiración, te agradezco de verdad, mi bellísima admiradora, un beso y un abrazo.

**-Valeeh-182426: **veo que eres una nueva lectora, me encanta saber que tengo a otra lectora, espero que esta historia te guste, y que la sigas leyendo, gracias por tu comentario, un beso y un abrazo.

**-Poopyy: **veo que tú también eres una nueva lectora de mi fic, me alegra saber eso, y que te esté llamando la atención, esta pareja es la menos común que he visto, pero me encanta, espero que sigas leyendo mi historia, y muchísimas gracias por tu mensaje, un beso y un abrazo.

**-Liss Town: **muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra saber que te guste mi fic, significa mucho, y perdón si no te he agradecido antes, me parece que eres nueva lectora en este fic, pero no importa, y si no lo eres perdón, si no me había dado cuenta antes, yo soy un tanto distraída.

**Y gracias a todos los demás que estén leyendo esto, espero que les guste y que sigan mi fic, es obvio que Hora de Aventura no pertenece (ojala fuera mío) pero no lo es, y dejemos de gastar letras en esto, y mejor comencemos, además sé que la mayoría, no lee esto, y si lo leen respondan, ¿En qué año, se descubrió América y quien lo descubrió?**

CÁPITULO 5: ¿ME GUSTAS?.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- fue lo que una voz misteriosa dijo, y esa vos era, nada más ni menos, que… Marceline, ¿Quién más podría ser?, pero desafortunadamente nadie le respondió.

-Que no escuchan idiotas, les estoy hablando, respondan ¿por qué pelean?-dijo la vampiresa con cierto enfado, hablándoles a Marshall y a Jake

-...- nadie dijo nada entonces trato de separarlos pero no pudo.

-Con ustedes no se puede- les dijo- Finn ¿qué rayos están haciendo estos descerebrados?-dijo acercándose al humano.

-Finn hola-dijo frotado su mano en frente de sus ojos.

-Finn, reacciona- dijo agitándolo de los hombros.

-FINN POR GLOB-dijo desesperada.

-Flama-dijo Finn en un susurro.

-Hay No-dijo la vampiresa preocupada

- Está en un trance-agrego.

-No tengo de otra que hacer esto. Dijo

-Esto me duele más a mí que a ti- dijo la vampiresa para después, extender la mano y darle una cachetada.

-REACCIONA-grito con mientras le daba una cachetada.

-FINN-dijo con otra.

-REACCIONA- dijo dándole otra, y así estuvo un buen tiempo, hasta que se cansó.

-Déjalo Marceline no tiene remedio- se dijo a si misma con un poco de decepción.

-Vamos a ver qué puedo hacer con estos dos- dijo acercándose a los peleoneros.

-Jake, Marshall- les dijo, y ellos solo dijeron ¿QUÉ? En un grito. Claro que sin dejar de pelear.

-¿PORQUE PELEAN?- les grito desesperada, ya que nadie le prestaba atención.

-Porque este idiota me dijo idiota- dijo Marshall, pegándole a Jake.

-Acabas de decir lo mismo idiota-dijo Jake esquivando el golpe.

-Le decía a mi prima bastardo-dijo el vampiro.

-Bastardo tu trasero- dijo el can.

-¡NO INSULTES A MI TRASERO!, DISCULPATE-dijo Marshall indignado.

- y si no ¿Qué?-dijo Jake retándolo, se oía seguro, pero por dentro tenía mucho miedo, ya obviamente aun le aterran los vampiros.

-Sí, no te mato- dijo Marshall, a punto de darle un golpe.

-Chicos cálmense-dijo Marceline, pero no le hicieron caso, y siguieron, peleando.

-Bien, bien, la gran Marceline, tendrá que intervenir-dijo acercándose a ellos dos, para volver a separarlos, pero eso no funciono, y se ganó una cachetada, digamos que accidentalmente, se separó de ellos y se tocó la mejilla.

-INVESILES-grito-NADIE ME PEGA Y VIVE PARA CONTARLO- diciendo esto se agredo a la pelea, y los tres empezaron a pelear mientras que Finn, por su lado se quedó pensando en la Princesa Flama.

Estuvieron así durante mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo, hasta que cierta personita de cabellos rosados con una enorme maleta, se acercó, al cuarteto.

-Por Glob, ¿qué está pasando?- dijo la chica hecha de caramelo, tirando se maleta al césped.

Al igual que a Marcy, no le respondieron.

-Hey, chicos estoy hablando, ¿qué pasa?, ¿cuál es su guerra?- Continuo la chica.

-¿Chicos?- dijo, la peli-rosa, mientras se acercaba lentamente a Marceline, Marshall y Jake.

-NO ESTORVES- le gritaron los tres.

-Que directos- dijo sorprendida, la princesa.

-Hey, Finn, ¿Por qué ellos están peleando-dijo mientras se acercaba al humano.

-…-el humano ni dijo nada.

-Tu respuesta me aclaro mis dudas- dijo con cierto toque de sarcasmo.

-Y ¿por qué tienes las mejillas rojas? -dijo tocándole las mejillas

-Hey Finn, FINN, FINNN- gritaba con la esperanza de que el niño reaccionara, pero no funciono.

-Olvídalo, de seguro está en "Flamalandía"- dijo para sí misma.

-Como sea, y ustedes ¿porque pelean?- repitió, volviéndose a acercar a trio de pelea.

- QUE NO MOLESTES- le volvieron a gritar.

-Hay que pesaditos- dijo- Sera mejor que me vaya- agrego.

-Pero no los puedo dejar así- reflexiono.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?- dijo frotando su barbilla.

-Ohh, ya se- dijo cuando de la nada sacó una pistola de Bengala, de su maleta claro.

-NO REACCIONAN A LA UNA- dijo jalando el gatillo.

-NO REACCIONAN A LAS DOS- dijo apuntando hacia el cielo.

-NO REACCIONAN A LAS TRES-diciendo esto, tiro del gatillo, y una bonita luz roja salió disparada hacia el cielo, mientras que la princesa solo de agacho y cubrió sus oídos. Mientras que en el cielo un hermoso**"** **BUM"** acompañado de chispitas de color rojo, fue lo necesario, para hacer reaccionar al grupo.

-¡SIII SABIA QUE ESO FUNCIONARIA!-dijo mientras se paraba soplaba la punta de su inofensiva pistola. Y veía a sus amigos, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Cosa que hizo que Marshall se sonrojara.

-¡QUE ACABA DE PASAR!-gritaron los cuatro, muy sorprendidos, mientras que por otro lado la princesa hecha de caramelo, estaba contenta de que su idea haya funcionado.

-Pues, es que ustedes tres peleaban-dijo señalando a Marcy, Marshall y Jake.

-Y Finn, pues estaba perdido en "Flamalandía", y no reaccionaba-

-Eso no es cierto-argumento Finn, interrumpiendo a la princesa.

-Claro que lo es-dijeron todos los demás.

-No, no lo es-dijo Finn

-Lo es, ahora cállate, deja hablar a la princesa- le dijo Marshall. Algo sonrojado.

-Gracias Marshall- dijo la princesa con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

-Jeje, denada-dijo casi en susurro, por la penita, como a casi todos nos pasa. Se quedaron viendo un rato, y uno muy largo, y cada vez sus sonrojos eran más intensos, todos los que veían tenían distintas opiniones, Finn por su parte no le importaba esa escena, a Marceline le parecía extraño y sabía que tenía que hablar con Marshall, es que bueno era muy notorio que se observaban, claro hasta que Jake intervino.

-Bueno, pues ya tortolitos, Princesa nos vas a decir porque disparaste esa cosa sí o no- dijo el perro, moviendo de arriba a abajo, las cejas.

Pero como no dijo nada entonces el perro amarrillo dijo.

-Bien, entonces dimos lo guapo que es Marshall-

-Sii... dijo ¡QUE!-dijo un poco exaltada, y estaba tan sonrojada del color de un tomate.

-Quien te viera Bonny, tú y primo, nose talvez me acostumbre- dijo Marceline haciendo burla.

-QUE no yo… no me refería a…-dijo algo cortante, tartamudeando.

-Jajá, te estoy molestando por Glob-dijo la vampiresa.

-Ohh, ya-dijo algo incomoda, con muchísima pena.

-Bueno, antes de que otra cosa pase dimos que haces aquí- dijo el humano.

-Venia caminando de mi curso de ciencias y…-

-Alto a esto, ¿vas a un curso de ciencias?, pero que ñoña- dijo la colmilluda. Burlándose

-Marcy, respétala- la defendió Marshall.

-Si es verdad tengo que respetar a tu noviecita- le dijo Marcy

-Ohh, esto está interesante, mejor tomen asiento-dijo Jake poniéndose cómodo.

-QUE…HEEE…ELLA…NO…HEEE….-Dijo el vampiro tartamudeando.

-Tranquilo primito, mejor me cuentas en la casa, que ya me voy, de acuerdo Bye-dicho esto la vampiresa se fue.

-Oh por Glob, esto es más interesante, que la novela de las 5-dijo Jake

-Y lo mejor es que es en vivo-agrego.

-Jake cálmate te pareces a la Grumosa, y eso que ella es el escándalo en persona-le dijo Finn

-Finn hermanito no me ofendas-dijo el can indignado.

-Como quieras-dijo el humado, luego se dirigió a la princesa

-Hey DP, de donde sacaste esa pistola, esta "algebraica"-dijo Finn.

-La encontré en una caminata en el bosque, la repare, y listo-dijo exhibiéndola.

-Pues te quedo cool-dijo admirando la pistola.

-Gracias- le dijo

-Y…y es u…u una pistola de Bengala, ¿verdad?-dijo el vampiro recuperando el aliento después de lo que su querida prima le dijo.

-Sii… Sii-

-Te quedo bien, tenía años de no ver una, tienes talento- dijo evitando el contacto visual ya que se sentía algo avergonzado, y quién no.

-Muchas gracias-

-Y bueno, este, ¿porque estaban peleando?-dijo la princesa para cambiar de tema.

-Porque Marshall, no…-

-JAKE ME DIJO IDIOTA POR ESO-dijo rápidamente Marshall, ya que Jake lo que iba a decir que era porque no admitía que le gustaba. Aunque no sabemos si eso es cierto.

-Wooo, enserió Jake le dijiste idiota- dijo la princesa sorprendida.

-Sii- dijo el perro algo apenado.

-¿Sabes qué significa eso?- le pregunto la princesa.

-Que te hice enojar, por decirle a tu **futuro novio** idiota- dijo el perro.

-Emmmm…no…yo me refería a que al insultar a un vampiro de cierto modo, significa que estas superando tu miedo irracional a los vampiros- dijo un tanto sonrojada.

-¿Enserio?- dijo el perro incrédulo.

-Sí, te felicito cachorro- dijo la princesa.

-Wooo, hermanito, mira, ya estoy superando mi miedo-le dijo a Finn.

-Sí, Jake te felicito- le dijo al perro.

-Y por eso, hoy comeremos un burrito de todo- dijo

-Sii- dijo Finn.

-¿DP, nos acompañas?- le dijo

-Me encantaría pero no puedo, tengo que llenar unos papeles del último CENSO del reino- dijo disculpándose.

-Pero me guardan un burrito- dijo

-Tengo una mejor idea- dijo Finn

-Que tal si mejor hacemos una fiesta esta noche, para festejar este pequeño avance- dijo Finn

-Cierto, ¿crees poder venir DP?-le dijo Jake

-Emmmm, creo ¿qué hora es?- dijo la DP.

-Pues son como las 5:00- dijo Marshall viendo su reloj

-¿A qué horas será su fiesta?- pregunto la princesa.

-Pues nose como a las ocho-dijo Finn.

-Bien, entonces mejor me voy ya para que me alcance el tiempo, Adiós chicos, los veo más tarde- pocos momentos de decir eso, se fue.

-Bueno, Marshall, ¿tu vendrás cierto?- le dijo Jake.

-Talvez, Adiós- y sin decir mas nuestro atractivo vampiro se fue.

-Y a este que le pasa- dijo el humano.

-No lose creo que los hice sentir incómodo con mis comentarios-dijo el perro

-Y ¿crees que venga?-

-Solo hay que decirle a Marcy ella se encargara de que venga- dijo Jake

-¿Porque te interesa que él y la princesa vengan? Bueno sé que la princesa te cae bien, pero tú no eres de los que invita de esa manera. -dijo Finn

-Porque, bueno. Jeje ya lo sabrás, mi querido Finn. Ya lo zabras-le respondió.

-Estas medio raro, sabes que mejor voy a invitar a los demás, te veo en la casa del árbol- le dijo Finn

-Muy bien nos vemos-

**Marshall POV:**

Que me está pasando, ¿Por qué siempre que estoy con ella me siento así? digo cuándo la veo, mi corazón va a un ritmo acelerado, pero es extraño, ni siquiera la conozco, pero es bonita, y cuando estoy con ella, se me va toda mi depresión por Fionna, se va, pero cuando Marcy y Jake, empezaron con bromas, me sentí débil, y extraño, como si esas palabras fueran verdad, y sé que me sonroje, y ella se sonrojo, por Glob ella están Bonita cuando esta sonrojada, un momento será. No lo creo, no me puedo enamorar tan fácil y rápido, pero y ahora ¿qué hago? Solo sé que la veré en la fiesta o mejor no voy, pero si no me distraigo pensare en AAA y en Fionna, y el hecho de que esta con el imbécil de Gumball. Por Glob ¿que se supone que debo hacer?

CONTINUARA….

**Y bien que les pareció, espero que les haya gustado, mil gracias por leer, dejen sus comentarios para saber que están leyendo mi historia, y no deprimirme por no tener lectores, también si tienen algún concejo, crítica, felicitación, duda, o cualquier cosa no duden en decirme, pero eso si no vayan hacer muy duros, apenas tengo trece, puedo cambiar, hasta la próxima.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
